


The Lion and the Wolf

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU Season 1, F/M, Sex, alt scene, not so honourable ned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Neds talk with Cersei doesn’t quite go as planned
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

“Your in pain.” Cersei said as she approached him. He had chosen the Godswood for this meeting.

“I’ve had worse my lady.” He said. Though he wasn’t sure if that were true, the pain from his leg was mind numbing.

“Perhaps it’s time you went home.” She said. Would that he could. “The south doesn’t seem to agree with you.”

“I know the truth Jon Arryn died for.” He said, to her credit she remained stone faced.

“Do you Lord Stark.” She said. “Is that why you called me here? To pose riddles?”

“Has he done this before?” He asked, gesturing to his own eye. 

“Jaime would of killed him.” She said, her eyes going to the floor. “My brother is worth a thousand of your friend.”

“Your brother or your lover?” He asked.

After a pause she spoke. “Targaryens wed brother to sister for generations to keep bloodlines pure. Jaime and I are more than brother and sister, we shared a womb. We came into this world together we belong together.”

“My son saw you with him.” He accused. 

“Do you love your children?” She asked.

“With all my heart.” He said.

“No more than I love mine.” She said in return.

“And there all Jaimes.” He said.

“Thank the gods.” She said. “Whenever Robert left his whores long enough to stumble drunk into my bed I finished him off in other ways. In the morning he doesn’t remember.”

“You’ve always hated him.” He said.

“Hated him?” She said. “I worshiped him. All the women dreamed of him but he was mine by oath. And when I finally saw him on our wedding day in the sept of Baelor. Lean, fierce and black bearded it was the happiest day of my life. And that night he crawled on top of me stinking of wine and did what little he could do, he whispered in my ear Lyanna. Your sister was a corpse and I a living girl and he loved her more than me.”

“I do not know which of you I pity most.” He said.

“Spare me your pity Lord Stark”. She spat.

“You know what I must do.”

“Must?” She put her hand on his good leg, just above the knee. “A true man does what he will, not what he must.” Her fingers brushed lightly against his thigh, the gentlest of promises. “The realm needs a strong Hand. Joff will not come of age for years. No one wants war again, least of all me.” Her hand touched his face, his hair. “If friends can turn to enemies, enemies can become friends. Your wife is a thousand leagues away, and my brother has fled. Be kind to me, Ned. I swear to you, you shall never regret it.” Perhaps it was the milk of the poppy but he found himself affected by her charm. Her beauty was other worldly and being in such close proximity was intoxicating. Control yourself you fool, he thought to himself. But surely her offer wasn’t completely without merit, the last thing Westeros needed was more war. He was so conflicted that when she leaned in and took his mouth in a kiss, his only response was to open his mouth for her tongue. Her kisses were sweet, like the most delicious wine. When she pulled back he stared at her completely dumbfounded. “What day you Lord Stark? Shall we be friends of enemies.” 

“Friends.” He said, taking her lips once more. It was foolish and selfish what he was doing, but in the moment he found he did not care. Right now he didn’t care about his honour, or his duty, he just cared about her. This horrible, irresistible woman. His hands went to the lace on her dress, undoing it and freeing her breasts. He trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her tits. She moaned as he sucked, licked at nibbled her breasts. He led her down on to the grassy floor of the godswood, pulling her dress of the rest of the way. He pulled his own breeches off and positioned his manhood at her entrance. When he slid his shaft into her folds all his doubts and shame melted away. She was perfection. In his near 40 years of life he could think of nothing that compared to fucking this goddess. Her cries of pleasure as he thrust into her was music to his ears. As he laboured inside her, he assaulted her body with kisses. Her lips, her neck, her breasts, any skin that was exposed to him. He could feel himself nearing the edge and his mind screamed at him to pull out, but he couldn’t. He spilled his seed deep inside her and collapsed down beside the breathless queen. 

“Are still going to tell the king?” She asked. 

“No.” He promised her. He would do anything in his power to protect this woman and her two youngest children. But something needed to be done about Joffrey. 

“Excellent, I think this is the beginning of a great friendship.” She said, as she pulled her dress back on. “Your more than welcome to visit my chambers this evening.” She said before walking back to the castle.


	2. Protector of the Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go differently when Ned confronts the new king

“I command the council to make all the necessary arrangements for my coronation.” The new king Joffrey said. “I wish to be crowned within the fortnight. Today I shall accept oaths of fealty from my loyal counsellors.” His eyes darted to the beautiful woman sitting beside the throne. He knew she wouldn’t be pleased by what he was about to do but he had to do it. He had taken liberties with Roberts last wishes and the time has come to play his hand. He will of course keep a few things under his sleeve. 

“Ser Barristan, I believe no man here could question your honour.” He said, he pulled out the document and handed it to the Kingsguard. 

“King Roberts seal.” Ser Barristan said before opening it. “Lord Eddard Stark is herein named Protector of the Realm, to rule as regent until the heir shall come of age.” 

“Let me see that letter Ser Barristan.” Cersei said, gracefully walking down from the throne. “Protector of the Realm.” She said mockingly. “Is this meant to be your shield Lord Stark.” She tore up the paper. “A piece of paper.”

“Those were the Kings words.” Ser Barristan said. 

“Not to worry Ser Barristan.” He said. “The king was wise enough to make several copies.” Well, he had been wise enough to have Varys forge some. Cersei glared at him, the intensity of her stare bore through his very soul.

“Bend the knee Lord Stark.” Cersei said. “Pledge loyalty to my son.”

“Make no mistake my queen, your son has my loyalty.” He said, he noticed Joffrey relax somewhat upon his throne. “But I must honour his fathers wishes. He will be crowned when he comes of age, he can accept our oaths of fealty then.” Joffrey was looking to his mother unsure how to handle. Cersei herself looked rather unsure how to proceed. She could not order him arrested, he was simply adhering to his dead kings last wishes. And the kings word was law, even after death.

“Very well.” Cersei said finally. “How shall this proceed?”

“Myself and the counsel with govern the realm.” He said. “But His Grace will of course have a seat on said council, and will be informed of all relevant intel. It will be my responsibility to prepare his Grace for the crown, and the burdens it brings. We can discuss specifics later, in a more private setting. But rest assured, as his mother you will not be cut out.” Cersei continued to glare at him but said nothing, he would take that as a win.

“But I will be king?” Joffrey asked.

“Yes Your Grace, once you come of age.” He said.

“May I have a word Lord Stark?” Cersei said. “In private.” He nodded, but waited for her to dismiss her guards before he did the same. Once everyone had left the room, he walked up to her. “I thought we had reached an understanding Lord Protector.” She said, she was mocking him with his new title.

“We did.” He said. “Nothing has changed.”

“You have stolen my sons throne.” She accused.

“No I haven’t.” He said. “I’m simply keeping it warm until he’s ready.”

“He is ready.” She hissed.

“No he isn’t.” He said. “Robert neglected him and you coddled him. He is far from ready.”

“You dare.” She said.

“It’s the truth Cersei, he isn’t ready to be king.” He said again. “But he will be in a couple of years, if we work together.”

“I thought you were getting rid of me?” She said.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He said. “I’m doing this for you. I know your son has no claim to the throne and yet I’m planning on mentoring him. Rather than spill your secrets I will help you cover them up. I will do everything in my power to ensure Joffrey is a good king.”

“I don’t trust you.” She said.

“You should.” He said, he put his hand on her cheek. “You have to, otherwise this won’t work.” He kissed her, but she pulled back.

“Not here.” She said. “Anyone could walk in.” She was right, it was beyond foolish. But in that moment he didn’t care. He pulled into the kiss, and after a moment of resistance she kissed him back. There tongues sparred as they kissed passionately, his hands roaming her body. Ever since there tryst in the godswood he had thought of nothing but holding her in his arms again, of kissing her perfect lips and fucking her glorious cunt. He simply could not wait any longer, he stopped there kisses and bent her over the Iron Throne. He lifted up her skirts and was thankful to find she was wearing nothing underneath. He placed a kiss on her glistening folds, his tongue lapping at her arousal. Her freed his cock from his breeches and entered her in one fluid moment. He thrust his hips back and forth as she muffled her cries as best she could. Her ass bounced beautifully as he pounded her from behind. This had to be dream, he was fucking the most beautiful woman in the world, on the iron throne. He had to cover her mouth with his hand as she found her peak, her walls clenching around his cock made him lose control and he spilled within her. After they had taken a moment to gather themselves they walked from the Throne Room together, making plans to meet later that night. They exited the room to find the small council, the Kingsguard, the city watch and Joffrey all waiting for them.

“We will have a council meeting in the morn to discuss what’s next.” He said before walking away towards the tower of the hand. He was now the most powerful man in the realm, and he could already feel the burden upon his shoulders. At least he would be with Cersei. He never thought he would rather be in Kingslanding over Winterfell, but right now he wanted to be as close as possible to his lioness.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a few more short chapters. This is easily one of my favourite ships.


End file.
